Untitled 2 名探偵コナン Detective Conan Case Closed
by 10041540
Summary: Collection of plot-less scenes and Discord shenanigans. Experimental writing. Chapters are unrelated.
1. No 1

"I've been to Paris, once," Shiho says, and Shinichi has to look up from his book to find her working the coffee maker on the counter, the pleasant thrum of machinery surrounding the quiet space around them both until Shinichi hums in reply.

They stay like that for moments longer, Shinichi's chin resting on the palm of his hand as he watches her, while Shiho leans up to stretch her arm, taking out the jars of peanut butter and jam from the cupboard above.

"Would you like some?"

"Hm."

They're strangely domestic together, she and him, when Shinichi has Ran to love but defaults to this piece of pleasant obscurity anytime he's around Shiho.

Once the coffee maker stops, Shiho makes quick work of filling two cups before neatly placing Shinichi's own to his right.

"How's detective work?" she asks, arranging the slices of bread on a large plate, her back still facing him.

"Fine, as you can imagine." Shinichi smiles small when he lifts the cup, blowing away the steam to sip. "But never mind that, tell me more about Paris."

* * *

 **A/N:** quick word. the initial chapters were written a year ago. and between each chap was at least a couple of weeks to a month until the next update so writing style will vary.


	2. No 2

It's Tuesday morning at ten and Shiho needs somewhere to be. Except the shower's broken and Professor Agasa is out somewhere with the kids, so it's only natural to be at Shinichi's front door ringing the doorbell for the eleventh time and counting.

The door finally opens on the thirteenth count, revealing Shinichi in his disheveled hair and crumpled tee.

"I need to borrow your bathroom."

Shinichi looks at her, hand rubbing at his abdomen from under his shirt. "Broke the shower, did you?"

Shiho raises an eyebrow almost petulantly because she most certainly did not, they both know this.

"The professor's inventions break by themselves, you know that," and Shinichi laughs at the doorway, stepping aside to let her in.

"You know where it is."


	3. No 3

" _Can you pick up the groceries?_ " is the first thing Shinichi hears the moment he puts the phone over his ear.

"I'm busy," Shinichi grits through the mic and swears when the car swerves around a tight corner. "What the hell, Hattori!"

"I know a shortcut!" Heiji shouts over the dying sound of angry horns far behind them.

" _We're out of coffee._ "

"What–" Shinichi manages until he's cut off when the phone moves away from his mouth, bracing for another swerve and hand flying out to the dashboard to steady. "No, we're not," Shinichi resumes, "last I checked–"

" _Kudo-kun,_ " Shiho sighs, " _that was almost a week ago._ "

When Shinichi hears another voice from the other end, Shiho drops him a quick, "Hang on," and goes silent for a minute.

…

" _Anyway, that new supermarket near your headquarters doesn't close until midnight._ "

"Fine, just send me the list."

 _"Already have. And I won't be back home until nine, I think," Shiho pauses, "I'm sorry, but go have dinner without me. I'm sure Hattori-kun will be happy to have some company before he returns to Osaka._ "

"I could buy take-out if you want anything."

" _No, thank you. I'd rather take a shower and head straight to bed the moment I get home._ "

"Want me to pick you up?"

" _Please do._ "


	4. No 4

"It doesn't have to be you," Kudo insists. The plan sounds foolproof and Shiho is well-prepared but there's no telling— "Someone could—you can't—" But this is their best chance, time is ticking and they're both needed elsewhere.

"If you could just," Shiho starts with a hiss as she loads the Beretta, pocketing a couple more magazines, "trust me with this, for once, Kudo-kun." (He trusts her, he does, with his life.) And then softly, "I'm your partner, remember?"

Kudo swallows. Shiho smiles, unimpressed.

Then, for what it's worth, Kudo pulls her into a brazen embrace. The position is awkward and strange, with him on the passenger seat and her at the back of the car, and he feels how Shiho is straining against his arm, her back stiff. Kudo half-expects her to struggle and push him away but when Shiho's hand grabs at the lapels of his jacket and, God, she's shaking, Kudo wants nothing more than to take her back home and hold her. (And maybe, just maybe let her know how she's quickly encroaching on the chambers of his heart.)

"You'll come back," he tells her, and it's more a reassurance to him than her.

Shiho buries her nose in the crook of his neck and for a moment, Kudo thinks she might bite him out of spite (she hates it when he doesn't rely on her) until she lets out a shaky breath before she's pressing her lips to his cheek. It's on the same side where Ran had kissed him during their senior trip to Kyoto that had left him weak in the knees and giddy for days. For God's sake, Ran is the love of his life, she really is—

But Shiho's kiss is searing hot on his skin, loaded with desperation and despair and it's tearing him apart. And when Shiho pulls away, touches him softly with the smooth cup of her palm, his heart threatens to leap to his throat. The lack of lighting in the car makes it altogether difficult to see her face but he can see her in a way, sense the entirety that is Shiho and she feels so much different from minutes ago.

"I should go," Shiho says in the small space between them, extracting herself from his one-arm embrace before opening the side of the door as she lets herself out.

* * *

 **A/N:** *flings self into the nearest pit* I haven't written in forever.

Context: Gin is likely waiting for Shiho where she's going, and Shinichi has to save Ran and Agasa. They're not alone ofc, Shiho is left under Akai's care while Shinichi leaves for a bit with the help of the police.

Originally posted on discord for Momo Cicerone.


	5. No 5

Shinichi distinctly remembers the comfort of the lullaby hummed to him in his half-dreams. He also remembers that he was alone with Miyano that day, whose fingers were combing through his hair as he slept the afternoon away, his head on her lap.

The next day, he comes down to the lab where Miyano works, hauling himself up on the worktop next to the scientist the minute he walks in.

"Thanks for yesterday," he would tell her, all smiles, bright and warm.

"What for?" Shinichi's smile turns wicked in an instant.

"You sang me lullabies."

"Get out of my lab."

* * *

 **A/N:** ladies and gents, my first bonafide drabble


	6. No 6

The stage is set, only two minutes remaining and Shiho wants to change songs.

"We should do it," Shiho says. Shinichi stares at her like she's grown another head. Behind him, Kaito whips out a thumbs up for Shiho, ever supportive.

"Then it's decided." Shiho walks away and over to the vanity.

Once out of earshot, Shinichi glares at Kaito, who is smiling at him. "You should've said 'no'."

" _Shin-chan,_ " Kaito sings, perfectly imitating his mother's inflection that it's ridiculous while throwing an arm around Shinichi's shoulders. "I'm not as dumb as you. I mean," and Kaito slightly curls inward, breaking into a girlish giggling fit, "that was uncalled for!"

Shinichi shakes him off and elbows Kaito in the ribs. He deserves it anyway, like he was any better.

"I'd apologise if I were you, Shin-chan. She's putting you on the drums, you know."

Shinichi and Kaito are the first to walk out onto the stage. Kaito on piano, Shinichi on drums. It doesn't take too long before Shinichi hears the rhythmic clacking of heels against the hardwood, eyeing Shiho as she glides into the center. All three of them are impeccably dressed but Shiho… Shiho is the star of the night, flourishing a red fitted dress with a sweetheart neckline, and her short hair somehow pinned up, showing more neck in the process.

The audience is immediately captivated by her and a few seconds later, the room is rendered quiet and the lights dim.

Shiho glances at Kaito, who flashes her a winning smile.

Shinichi wants to fling the drumstick at his face.

The performance starts slow when Shiho snakes her fingers around the microphone, and then draws out a low timbre that holds the breath of her audience.

" _Oh honey…_ "

And they follow.

" _Picture you upon my knee, just tea for two, and two for tea_."

The night is over when the clock hits nine. Kaito doesn't bother to stay for even five minutes before vanishing from the restaurant, but not without leaving Shiho a kiss on the cheek and the usual red rose. Shinichi tries chasing him from the backdoor, telling him to stay out of trouble.

Kaito shouts back at him, that he has better things to worry about.

As Shinichi returns to the backroom, he's not surprised when he doesn't find Shiho there. Resuming his business, he picks up her purse from the vanity and their coats from the rack before heading out to the bar where he might find Shiho.

Shinichi is right in his guess, of course, spotting Shiho on a stool, bare back and shoulders, her hair still up. She's chatting amicably enough with Akai, whose severe expression softens whenever Shiho's around.

Akai is the first to notice him, nodding in his direction as Shinichi walks over to the bar. Shiho spares him half a glance once he takes the seat next to her.

"Kuroba-kun told me he has another performance to get to," Shiho supplies before lifting the martini to sip, "of an entirely different variety, of course."

Shinichi sighs as he takes out his phone, swiping up and down across the screen, ending with a tap once he sends his message.

"Drink?" Shiho offers her glass, which Shinichi thankfully downs.

"We should head home," Shinichi says, not quite looking at her. A few minutes pass until Shiho finally makes a move.

"Tell my sister I said hello. And I'll call her as soon as I'm able," she tells Akai.

"Take care, then. Both of you."

"Right," and Shinichi takes off, following after Shiho.

Catching up to her at the entrance, he helps her slip into her long coat as they stepped outside.

"I'm sorry, about what I said," Shinichi starts, breaking the silence between them while he drives them home.

"It's fine," Shiho says dismissively, looking out the window. The passing streetlights casting an artful appearance on her person. "You realise that Kuroba-kun only does that to rile you up?"

Shinichi half-groans into the driver's seat. "I know."

"You'd do well to have a little more faith in me."

Shinichi turns to her. "I do—!"

"Eyes on the road, _Kudo-kun._ "

Shinichi visibly winces but does as he's told. When the car stops at a red light, Shinichi takes his chance to look at her, eyes flitting back and forth from the wheel.

"I suppose it's partly my fault," Shiho starts, "not deterring his advances as I should though I never returned them." Shiho smiles this time, turning a tad wicked as she reaches for his left hand. He lets her, watching her closely as Shiho pulls his hand closer to her, leaning down as she presses her lips against the gold band on his ring finger, matching the one on her same left.

Shinichi feels his face warm, heartbeat growing wilder by the second.

"You don't have to worry about sleeping in the couch tonight. There's much to do if I want to properly console you."

* * *

 **A/N:** Last minute entry for the discord valentine challenge. Brain dead while I tried writing this.


	7. Discord prompt 2 - 1-SF

**SET 1**

1.1 Shiho idly wonders if seeking what she could have but never deserve would cure her of her loneliness.

1.2 She parks past an abandoned pit stop, under the shade of mahogany on the empty roadside, a hundred miles to nowhere only to find that she could never outrun herself.

1.3 In a short space of time, she realises slowly, as she walks down into the meadow, sun soft and orange on her back, that her freedom comes at the price of love.

1.4 She stays a while amid the wildflowers and tall grass, still at the reflection of her actions until she turns—she has to go back.

2.1 Most afternoons were spent cozying next to each other on the couch, Shinichi nursing a cup of coffee, and Shiho her tea.

2.2 Once the sun sets, the last rays turning to purple, Shinichi slowly removes himself from the couch, careful not to wake Shiho before fixing her favourite throw around her shoulders.

2.3 Shinichi smiles to himself, indulgent of the breathtaking scenery of Shiho bathing in the last daylight, happy that he could give her peace.

3.1 They'd gone out to watch a movie, the reboot of Gomera, Shinichi and Shiho tailing their younger friends as they excitedly went ahead.

3.2 Shinichi looks beside him, watching the content smile on Shiho's face until she looks at him, quirking up an eyebrow as Shinichi offers his hand to hold.

3.3 Shiho laughs her dulcet laughter, "Do you have to ask?"

 **SET 2**

1.1 There was no point in taking a stand when the odds were too great, but he needed her by his side, and who would she be if she turned him away?

1.2 Her vision narrowed as the silhouette of her detective came into focus on the horizon, he made it, and they would live.

1.3 The energy that fills her chest is one of euphoria and relief, hand clasping at her mouth as she closes the gap between her and her detective, who is limping his way towards her.

1.4 "I'm back," Shinichi says, heroic smile and all, as Shiho drops her head into his shoulder.

1.5 Shiho carefully extracts herself from Shinichi to look at him, though vision clouding with tears as she picks up his hand, pulling it towards her lips to kiss the grazed palm, and mouths to him, 'Thank you.'

2.1 Collecting the pieces of her life and putting them back together was no small task, but having someone to help, she suppose, was a comfort.

3.1 Her story ends and begins with death on one hand, and life on the other, three names and then one, one love and then loves.

4.1 Shinichi seats himself on one of the benches, leaves pooling around the park as he waited for contact.

4.2 "Shinichi," the earbud buzzes, Agasa's voice is strangely hoarser than usual and in a stutter, "target isn't alone—he's… he's with—"

4.3 And when he does sight them, Shinichi's eyes widen to a full, heart dropping into his gut, the photograph in his locket burning into his skin as his vision tunnels in on his long lost love.

* * *

 **A/N:** CoAi Discord 1-Sentence Fic Challenge. Much cringe. So little time.

Challenge details:

Host generates ten different word prompts per set. Participants write one sentence per prompt under a limited time. Lol. There were two sets:

SET 1:

1\. Seek - 2. Past - 3. Short - 4. Reflection - 5. Coffee - 6. Sun - 7. Breathtaking - 8. Movie - 9. Hands - 10. Laugh

SET 2:

1\. Stand - 2. Horizon - 3. Energy - 4. Hero - 5. Vision - 6. Collect - 7. Story - 8. Leaves - 9. Target - 10. Photograph


	8. Discord prompt 3 - Drabble Challenge

1.1 "What are you writing?"

"Ever heard of knocking?"

Shinichi pauses from the door. "Well you're in a bad mood."

"And you're perceptive as ever." Shiho sighs from the desk as she swivels the computer chair around. "Make it quick. What do you want?"

Shinichi slowly strides into the room, the soft pat of his slippers incredibly loud in the silence of the lab until he stops half an arm's distance from Shiho, who is drumming her index finger on the surface of her desk.

"You alright?"

"Fine," she snaps.

Shinichi prides himself in his practiced immunity to Shiho's irritable mood.

1.2 Though he supposes it comes with living with her for so long. And if experience has taught him anything, butting heads with Shiho would only serve to close him off.

So Shinichi does what works to calm her, reaching a hand over to her as he gently lands it on top of her head before combing through her hair with his fingers.

Shiho makes no move to swat his hand away, a good sign, as she visibly relaxes when she stops tapping her finger and her shoulders slacken slightly.

"Listen," Shinichi starts, "you should come up. Get some fresh air."

1.3 She pulls away in a few seconds, turns in her chair so that her back is facing him.

Shinichi laughs to himself, quietly of course, lest he upset her and worsen her mood, and proceeds to knead his fingers into her shoulders.

Shiho lets out a quiet sigh and tips her head backwards, resting at Shinichi's abdomen, eyes shut as she relaxes into him.

"So? What did you want?"

"Come up with me."

"Can't be that simple."

"Well it is. I'll even make us some tea if you want."

"Tempting." Shiho breathes. "I suppose getting some fresh air wouldn't hurt."

* * *

 **A/N:** Discord Drabble Writing Challenge. This was painful. Didn't do the other two else I might actually cry. :((

Prompts: Write - Simple - Listen - Swim - Blanket


	9. No 7

Shinichi likes to believe that he knows Shiho better than most. Not because he was an excellent observer but because Shiho was his closest friend. Though there are things he knows about her, little things like how she sneaks into Agasa's observatory at midnight, or how she has a wall of photos of their friends in the basement.

Shinichi prides himself in knowing how she's shaped into kindness and courage in equal measure.

So when Akai comes up to him, disguised still in his blonde hair and specs, and hands him a wire to plant in Agasa's basement, Shinichi looks him in the eye and refuses.

"She's better than you think she is," Shinichi tells him, not unkindly, but simply because he believed it to be true.

There are memories of her where she looks at him with dauntless eyes, no longer haunted after the countless storms she's had to overcome. Where she fits her hand in his as the other comes up shakily despite the grim line of determination set on her lips, and shows him her fears in the form of a single ominous line from Vermouth.

Akai watches him without prejudice, only patience.

"She trusts me," Shinichi says as though he's been handed down the world's greatest deed and it heartens him. So he smiles politely, but mimics that same determination and lets it embrace him that it shows.

* * *

 **A/N:** i bs-ed this lol. insta fic. im proud

entry for day 1 of coai week 2018. prompt - trust


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** some of the more tolerable stuff i've written on the coai discord for a writing event

* * *

one.

She dreams of slow days at home, tucked in the corner of her couch, warm, content, a well-loved song on her lips.

/

two.

It's somewhat of an odd thing, how Shiho looks at him the way she looks at Agasa or the kids.

Shinichi isn't used to this, the kind of warmth she shows him, no longer marred by suspicion and curious dejection. Her kindness comes easily now, in the way she spoils him when she remembers to buy him a slice of lemon pie, his favourite, or in the simplicity of showing him a genuine smile.

Odd, really. How it makes his heart thump inside his chest, affection blooming there.

One day, when he looks back at her—and Shinichi knows what he must look like—Shiho stops, stunned.

He smiles. "Can I kiss you?"


End file.
